In Long Term Evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE) network, a terminal needs to adjust a receiver at a different-frequency point when performing a measurement at the different-frequency point of a current serving cell, and adjust the receiver at a working frequency point after performing the measurement. Before adjusting the receiver at the working frequency point of the current serving cell, the terminal cannot receive the data from the current serving cell normally, thus causing the loss of data and the waste of resources. In order to solve such problem, Measurement Gap technology may be adopted. In the Measurement Gap technology, a terminal may report measurement capability information indicating at what frequency point(s) a measurement gap is needed to a base station. Upon receiving the measurement capability information, the base station configures a measurement gap value for the frequency point(s) at which the measurement gap is needed and does not sends data to the terminal at the measurement gap, to avoid the loss of data and the waste of the resources. In LTE, a manner of one report for completing the report of the measurement capability information is adopted. That is to say, the measurement capability information is reported once to a base station, wherein the measurement capability information includes the capabilities, in various scenes, of a terminal.
In order to improve the efficiency of frequency spectrum and users' throughput of mobile communication system, Carrier Aggregation (Carrier Aggregation, CA) technology is introduced to the Long Term Evolution Advanced (Long Term Evolution Advanced, LTE-A) of the Long Term Evolution, wherein the Carrier Aggregation technology means that a user equipment may perform uplink and downlink communication by using multiple component carriers simultaneously, thus supporting data transmission with high speed.
In the prior art, there are at least following problems: in LTE-A to which the CA technology is introduced, there are many working scenes corresponding to a terminal, thus if the manner, in LTE, of one report for completing the report of the measurement capability information is still adopted, it will cause a large amount of signaling overhead.